Invisible
by CsillaDream
Summary: I remember listening to stories of 'happily ever after's and believing that 'love' was this beautiful thing... I no longer believe those fairy tales. Those lies told to young girls to leave them naked for reality. A reality where I've met a prince-like boy, fell in love with him and now I'm in a relationship where I can't stand to see myself in the mirror.
1. Chapter 1

**Csilla: Yeah, it was about time to start a new KukAmu story ;D**

( - - - - )

**[ - Chapter One - ]**

I remember listening to stories of '_happily ever after_'s and believing that '_love_' was this beautiful thing that turned a cute girl into an even more beautiful girl. Stories of how princesses or damsels would wait for her prince/hero to come and they'd fall in love and live happily ever after. Yes, I always loved listening to my mother read me these bedtime stories and I pushed to have my little sister hear those precious words of happy endings. I used to even read to Ami when my mother needed to work late to earn extra money. Used to, being the keyword. I no longer believe those fairy tales. Those lies told to young girls to leave them naked for reality. A reality where I've met a prince-like boy, fell in love with him and now I'm in a relationship where I can't stand to see myself in the mirror. I can't stand to see how ugly I've become. I find excuses to tell Ami as to why I can't read to her at night when our mom is busy. I'm sure she hates me for it but so be it.

I brush the bedhead from my rose-colored hair before slipping inside an over-sized sweater; thank god, our academy allows sweaters to be worn over our uniforms! Checking to make sure my hands are all that are seem from underneath the beige material, I quickly slip on my plaid leg warmers that match the skirt I wear everyday as a part of my school's uniform. Another quick look up and down, I head down into the kitchen to catch a whiff of what smells sweet and mouth-watering but a mental reminder that if I was late again there would be hell to pay. I ninja my way to grab a piece of toast and ran out of the house before my mom could force me to sit and eat breakfast. If she only knew...

"Ah! Amu," The cheerful voice, which oozed trouble greeted me by the gates of my high school; I returned the greeting with one that hopefully wouldn't cause any problems before walking beside him into school.

We went about our normal routine together, getting his books from his locker and then mine; a small lump quickly formed in my throat as we approached mine. My locker was off on an end of the hallway where there wasn't much traffic unlike my boyfriend's, whose was dead-center. I recalled everything from the day before with step closer we were to the metal cage where my books were. I was putting in the combination when I heard _that_ tone. The tone he uses every time I'm about to find myself uglier than before. Hating myself more than before.

"Amu" The false cheerfulness was gone replaced with the monster my boyfriend really is; I knew what was coming next and just like all the previous times, I mentally prepared myself for the worst.

A hard grip on my wrist sparked pain up my arm before new sparks flew across my back as I was spun around then slammed against my locker; a small prick in my head rose a note that I likely have scrape on my head. Again. I stared defenselessly into those hard ruby eyes before me. Those soulless demon eyes filled with passionate feelings directed at me. And only me. He stepped closer so that if anyone _happened_ to pass by, it would only seem like we were about to kiss. Or at the very least, talk among ourselves.

"You were a little late today, mind explaining?" I can honestly say I hate myself for being so pathetic; barely able to do anything right in his eyes - I could only swallow and slowly answer him apologetically, "I'm s-sorry, Tadase... my mother was cooking breakfast and-"

A hard shove then, "Likely story," his breath felt like wires brushing against my cheek, "If I find out you were with another guy, you know what would happen..."

His threat hung between us; he was right! I knew how angry he would be if I was with another guy for any amount of time. He's very protective of me. A warning bell washed a wave of relief over me as it rung through the halls; neither of us could afford to be late so as he released me, he grabbed my hand and walked me to my class. With a quick kiss on my cheek, he left me to get to his own class. This year we didn't have class together, which royally pissed him off because he made sure I picked the same classes as him! I fixed my sweater and checked my leg warmers before entering my first period; I know if anyone knew the truth: they would likely interfere but I love him.

Or at least I was sure I did until one worm dug himself into my life. And **refused** to leave. Or die.

"Okay class! Since Ms. Sanjou will be out on maternity leave, we'll be having her class join us~" Nikaidou explained to us once class began and students piled in with desk; each student filled up the empty spots beside one of the students already in the class one-by-one.

As long as no boy sat next to me, I couldn't careless who sat beside me so instead I prompted myself to stare out the window aimlessly. A screech of a desk being sat down had me glancing over to see a wide grin and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. Unfortunately both were attached to a boy. A boy who had placed his desk beside mine. This is not good. I quickly glanced around to see if I could persuade him to sit elsewhere but there was no open spots.

_I hope Tadase doesn't find out_

Well since I couldn't get him to leave - I would just have to avoid talking to him. Simple, right? Eh, as I soon found out: not so much! The boy instantly struck up a conversation with me: "Hi, sorry my class has to intrude on yours... Hope you don't mind that I sat beside you and all," chuckling a little, "by the way, I'm Kukai. Kukai Soma,"

I kept silent and did my best to pay attention to Nikaidou but the boy refused to give up: "You know its polite to answer someone back when they introduce themselves," he whispered in a playful tone.

"So is not talking when the teacher is talking," I instinctively bit back before biting my lip as I realized what I had just done; I quickly scribbled down notes that were being written on the board.

"So you can talk," I paused in my recording, trying to focus on the pain in my head; maybe if I pretend it hurts a lot I can just go to the nurse's office for the rest of class.

Unfortunately it worked a little _too_ well; my head began throbbing more than I expected it would and I raised a hand to hold it comfortingly mentally noting that the slam into my locker might have re-opened one of my newly-healed injuries a little. Just for clarification, it wasn't the throbbing that was unfortunate - it was the person who caught sight of my actions. Before I knew it, he had raised his hand and proceeded to say he was taking me to the nurse's office. My hand was grabbed gently and pulled as such out of my seat then out the door. I followed unsure as my mind caught up with the events leading up before I stopped in my tracks and yanked my hand away; green eyes swept over to me in confusion. I held the hand he had grabbed a hold of and held it close to my chest before muttering, "...stay away from me..."

I had hoped he would just leave like that but luck again was not in my favor as he responded with a light: "Then would you mind if I simply walked you there?" Just as I was about to argue that he should just go, he added: "Humor me," smiling, "I just want to make sure you get there... it looked like your head was spinning in the classroom,"

There was something in his voice that left me without any further discussion of getting him to leave; _what the hell was wrong with me?_ _Did I really want to risk getting injured for some guy that didn't want to leave me alone__?_ Our trip to the nurse's office was quiet; my head pulsed painfully a few times causing me to stumble but Kukai seem to only touch my shoulder muttering that he was right there. Seeing the sign for our destination, I let out a sigh of relief; now I wouldn't have to worry about him - he would leave and I would avoid him at all cost. He went a few steps ahead of me and opened the door, holding it as I walked in first; _why was he doing this when he doesn't even know me?_

As usual, the nurse wasn't in so as normal I went about getting what I would need as I stated: "Well, you walked me here... you should go back,"

"No,"

_H-huh?!_

( - - - - )

**Csilla: So whaddya think~? I'm not really used to writing in first-person so bare with me &let me know if I mess up anywhere~ :D**

**I've noticed something too... I'm so mean to poor Amu -pats- She's actually one of the FEW anime girls I ACTUALLY like! XD**

**But I keep injuring her LIKE almost EVERY story I've written with her! ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Csilla: Onto the lovely chapter~**

( - - - - )

I could barely believe my ears; did this guy really just say he _wasn't_ going to leave me alone? I bit the inside of my cheek before turning on my heels, hoping if he couldn't see the panic that was evident on my face then he might still decide to leave. Calming myself down, I muttered out with a sigh: "Care to explain..."

A short pause then he hummed, "No, not really"; I needed to get him out of here if anyone at all saw us alone together, they'd surely let it slip to Tadase. Rummaging through the supplies I grabbed, I popped open the Tylenol and shook three pills out of the bottle before glaring over my shoulder at Kukai. He was simply standing in the doorway, glancing around at various places inside the nurse's office and just as I was about to speak my dislike for him still being around a sharp pain throbbed violently in my head.

A sharp inhale as my hand reached up to ease the discomfort in the back of my head; with my other hand I quickly pushed the bottle of antiseptics and a cotton ball closer. I froze up when fingers parted my hair and my hand away from my discomfort, without even giving me a chance to push him away Kukai asked me to sit down. I could hear _that_ smile in his voice again! Pouting I did as I was told, he gently pushed my head down as he stood over me; the moment the alcohol-soaked swab touched my head, I tensed and inhaled sharply again to overcome the stinging sensation erupting in my head.

Those sensations were overwhelmed by another - a gentler sensation; a thumb was tracing circles soft circles on my shoulder, relaxing again I caught the whiff of the tropics. Chancing a glance up through my bangs, which had fallen in front of my eyes, I watched curiously as he went about cleaning up the discomfort. Green eyes determined and focused. His tongue stuck out in the utmost form of concentration. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I even noticing this...?_

"There," Kukai took a step back and flashed a smile as our eyes met; I quickly looked away with a quick hushed 'thanks' before lying down on the bed I had been sitting on.

Glancing back over at him, I asked: "Do you mind if I just lay here and you can go back to class?"; don't get me wrong I was grateful he helped me but I still wasn't going to take any more risk of him being around me for much longer.

The sense of defeat was evident in his eyes as he sighed, "Alright... I'll be back to check up on you after class then, uh... I never got your name, what is it?" a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to bring up his previous conversation with me in the classroom.

Biting my lip I covered myself with the white blanket beside me and curled up; _please leave. please leave. please leave, Kukai!_

Approaching footsteps then a low but gentle: "I don't know what it was but I," letting out a deep sigh, "I just... something just doesn't feel right so I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries as a classmate, who you barely know..." Silence and receding footsteps then I knew I was alone just like I wanted all along. _So why does it feel so empty now?_

I curled up under the blanket, mentally noting I would need to leave before first period let out or else he would come back to check up on me. As my eyes began to drift down, I yawned to one last thought: _Thank god for pain killers..._ before I fell asleep. Memories of my old life of being able to smile and believe in fairy tale romances flooded my thoughts as I felt warm. Warm like tropical weather. And tropical weather happens in the tropics, _right?_

Slowly revealing my honey-colored eyes, I peered past my eyelashes to see a face that matched that warmth; _Kukai?_ I stared at him for a while before without realizing it until I saw my fingers threading through very soft brown locks of hair. I froze upon my brain catching up with my hand's movement through the boy's hair. Feelings of dread filled the pit of my stomach as I ran through all the horrible things to come out of being caught doing such a thing! _I need to get away! RIGHT now!_ I slowed my breathing and carefully removed my hand but not before waking up the brunette who had been sound asleep.

"Wha-Oh! How're you feelin'?" A sleep-intoxicated green eyes stared up at her before rubbing the previous state away; Kukai raised his hands over his head and stretched before his liveliness came back in the form of a grin.

How can he be so happy all the time? I pulled away the blanket, successfully avoiding his question for the moment before grabbing my stuff; muttering a quick '_fine_' I left the room just as quick. The moment I was outside the nurse's office, I ran to my next class - anywhere that wasn't near him! When I deemed myself far enough away, I glanced up at one of the analog clocks that hung on the wall around the school; a small part of me panicked - I had already missed two classes, which meant that I had missed _three_ in-between-class meetings with Tadase. A knot formed in my stomach as my mind formed likely injuries or insults I would have to face when lunch came around. But...

"At least," closing my eye to sigh in what felt like relief, "first period's events will remain secret... _hopefully_," The last part added as I opened my eyes again and entered my fourth period class; my last sanctuary before lunch break.

The class like always was uneventful; of course what do you expect from history class? Especially since we were discussing Canadian history... How that country ever became apart of our history class outline is beyond me? No assassinations (or attempts). No wars or battles... Just every day life - a passive history. Sitting there, I silently wished this boring class wouldn't end but a mental kick from reality reminded me that wishing for such a thing would only make the next sequence of events come sooner than wanted.

As if directed by my thoughts, the bell dismissing us from class and to lunch echoed throughout the school; grabbing my stuff, wanting desperately to meet up with my boyfriend before he got to our meeting spot first. I barely made it there, holding my chest to calm my breathing before I straightened up and clutched my messenger bag in my hands as I awaited my punishment for missing our 'in-between-class' meetings.

"Amu," There he was, standing a short distance away; I could see the anger flaring in his ruby-colored eyes as he approached me, I swallowed back and prepared myself for the worst he was likely to do.

He was mere inches from my face when he asked in a low growl, "Explain,"

"I-I wa-wasn't fe-feeling we-well, Ta-Tadase..." Every inch of me prayed he accepted my flimsy excuse then would hurry up and lash out at me for missing our short meetings; after all, that was to be expected - I broke the promise of always meeting in between our classes since we no longer shared any.

A firm jerk on my wrist sent my eyes wandering up to meet his eyes as his breath felt like a knife grazing against my cheek, "We'll talk about _that_ after school then..."

He moved his hand so it was holding onto my own before he led me to our usual lunch spot in the courtyard; I silently prayed his actions meant that he had bought my excuse but once more it would seem something was against that: "Ah! There you are!"

I whipped my head around as _that_ voice rang out in the courtyard as its owner panted a few feet away, "I've been looking for you... Nikaido-sensei asked me to give you the homework for class... but you ran out on me before I could-," sensing the strange atmosphere, "uh, is this a bad time?"

"Who is this, Amu?" I inwardly panicked as I felt his grip on my hand tighten in obvious distaste for the brunette near us. Near me.

I shot a glare at Kukai, who seemed take back as I quickly responded, "Just some classmate," before stepping closer to Tadase.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Now to answer reviews from chapter one...**

Luv it_: __Because Tadase fits the role of that 'fairy tale' prince that every girls (Amu) seeks but real-life princes are the ones that aren't perfect on the outside... I hope you keep reading and the AWFUL TadAmu hasn't made you stop reading~ ;)_

**Now I'm off to write more for all my stories :3**


End file.
